Five Night's At Freddy's World Buffet
by Creator-Of-Nightmare
Summary: Alfred.F Jones had no intention of getting a job, but when he accidentally crashes his moms car, he has too if he ever wants to see the light of day again. To have a little adventure, he goes to the place his mom hates, to get the job, but what he finds is more then he was looking for, and he may be forced to join the crew...


**Hello! I have decided to combine 2 things I enjoy, Five Nights At Freddys and Hetalia! I hope you enjoy and feel free to give my ideas to improve! Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC DX**

It was simple really, Alfred's mom was going away for a month leaving him alone with enough cash to survive. This was considered a huge step for Alfred, with her being the over-protective parent she was. Then again she really didn't have much choice in the matter if she wanted to keep her job. So with a heavy heart she hugged her 19 year old son good-bye 20 times, read the rules for staying home alone about 40 times, told him where the food was, then finally repeated her contact information enough times that Alfred could have been hit in the head with a baseball bat and still remember what it was. After what seemed like forever to Al, she grabbed her bags, ordered a taxi and headed to the airport, leaving behind her old beat up van.

Alfred watched the taxi drive off before he let out a little woot and flopped onto the couch. Grabbing the remote, he quickly went to disable the parent controls. He had mastered the art of avoiding it when he was 14. After that little hurtle had been jumped, he proceeded to watch the newest TV special on his favourite channel. This was how he planned to spend the first month of summer vacation. Eating ice cream, watching summer block busters, and going to visit at his friends houses...speaking of which, he promised to stop by Kiku's house to watch a horror film, well more like insisted. Alfred shook his head and looked at his watch. 1PM, that left him 1 hour to get there. Smirking he grabbed a random horror film from his bin and grabbed his moms car keys. This was gonna be fun. Alfred thought back to the last time he had driven a car...that was when he got his learners...heck he shouldn't even be driving without his mom..

Alfred quickly debated in his head of he should run or not. His mom would likely never let him get away with driving, it was only in her panic not to be late she didn't think to hide they keys! As long as he lived with her, he would likely only get to see the passengers seat at most! Smirking he ran out the front door and warmed up the van. "Man, Kikus gonna be surprised about this" Alfred turned on the radio, then started to pull out of the driveway. He didn't see the truck coming by...

Alfred looked over the ruined bumper of his moms van. The truck driver was having a little fit as his front was dented. Alfred just looked at the bumper...He was never going to live this down when his mother found out...He could hear her now

"Alfred F. Jones! How could you act so irresponsible when I trusted you! You could have seriously injured or worse!"

He was taken out of his haze when the truck owner put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen kid, I'm sorry I lashed out at ya, the damage to my truck is no big deal, I have insurance...But for your own sake look before you pull, ok?" Alfred slowly nodded. The driver wiped his brow and looked at the vans bumper 'Its not that bad, I would say about 500 bucks would do the job...well.." The driver shuffled his legs awkwardly "Be seeing ya" and just like that, he got in his truck and drove off leaving Alfred there to think how he was going to get 500 before his mom got home. Sure she had left some money, but that was $125 max! He had one month..1 month...and the driver had said $500 would do the job..the job. Alfred eyes widened in realization. He would have to get a job! It shouldn't be that hard. Work, get paid, come back the next day and repeat tell he had the money in the bag! He pulled out his phone and texted Kiku how he wasn't going to be able to make it.

Once back inside he grabbed the newspaper and started scanning threw adds. There had to be something he would at least have fun doing.

"taxi driver...no, burger flipper?" Alfred pondered over that job then shook his head. He loved eating burgers, but making them? That would just be too much temptation. He returned to scanning over the adds, dipping his hands into the chip bowl beside him ever once in awhile tell a certain add caught his eye...

"Looking for night watchmen for monitor cameras at 'Freddy's World Buffet!' paid $12 an hour, from 12am to 6am..."

There was more but he ignored it. Freddys World buffet, Alfred remembered that place. He went there once when he was 8 for his...and his brothers birthday. His slightly older brother, Matthew, had gone missing during the party..Alfred remembered that. He laid back and thought about it. It was 11 years ago and many facts were hazy. He and Matthew had received 2 free passes to the buffet from their teacher because it was their birthday. Mother had been no where nearly as over-protective back then as she was now, it was Matthiews disappearance that caused that. The 2 invited a few friends of theirs. They was Ivan, Arthur, and Francis. They had gone missing as well. To say the least it did not have a good past with him. But he also remembered the robots. There was Freddy the bear that was the lead singer of the animatronic band, Chuck the chicken who was the backup singer, and Bons the rabbit, the guitar player. There were 2 others as well, North the fox and South who was also a fox. His mother would never let him work there, she would likely dread him just looking at the add.

Alfred did love his mother, he truly did, but the thought of going somewhere she wouldn't even let him look at, it gave him a feeling of freedom. Alfred picked up the phone and called the number, using a pen to note down important details for when he handed in his application.


End file.
